The Tribe of Hollow Caves
by Forget-Me-Not-44
Summary: Pebble, a regular prey hunter in the Tribe of Rushing Water must go on a journey to find a lost tribe that could possibly be extinct. As he journeys through the mountains Pebble wonders if he will ever see the Tribe of Rushing Water again. Will he? Or will he lose himself in the cold leaf-bare of the mountains? My first fanfic
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors_

 **Allegiances**

 **Tribe of Rushing Water**

 **Leader/Healer:** Stoneteller

 _small black she-cat with green eyes_

 **Prey-Hunters:**

Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain

 _dappled grey furred tom with warm amber eyes_

Screech of Angry Night Owl

 _black and white patched tom with blue eyes_

Petal of Mountain Rose

 _tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes_

Ice That Falls from Sky

 _pure white tom with icy blue eyes_

 **Cave Guards:**

Grass That Grows in Valley

 _light brown tom with pale amber eyes_

Rock That Covers Mountain

 _grey tom with thick fur and green eyes_

Bird That Flies in Sky

 _light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes_

Feather That Bird Drops

 _grey tom with really long fur and amber eyes_

 **To Be's:**

Star That Lights Up Sky

 _cream she-cat with a long tail and blue eyes_

Cloud That Swallows Sun

 _white she-cat with long fur and amber eyes_

Boulder That Sits on Mountain

 _dark grey tom with black spots and green eyes_

 **Tribe of Hollow Caves**

 **Leader/Healer:** Stoneteller

 _tall tortoiseshell she-cat with scarred muzzle and green eyes_

 **Prey Hunters:**

Snow That Falls from Heavy Clouds

 _Small black she-cat with white paws, chest, underbelly and tail tip, has green eyes_

Swoop of Hunting Eagle

 _Cream she-cat with brown paws and tail tip, has amber eyes_

 **Cave Guards:**

Leaf That Grows on Tree

 _light brown tom with leaf green eyes_

 **Kit Mothers:**

Mist That Veils the Mountain, Mate: Leaf That Grows on Tree

 _pale grey she-cat with blue eyes_

Prologue:

The wind howled across the mountain top and a group of scrawny cats watched the blizzard go on from where they were huddled in the shallow cave. ''Stoneteller, we can't go on like this'' whispered a cream she-cat ''Cats are going to die if we don't do something''

'' I know Swoop but that is why we must find the Tribe of Rushing Water'' replied Stoneteller. _I must announce this to the tribe_ she thought, '' All cats gather around to hear me speak! She yowled and cats slowly padded over to where she was standing, ''If we are to survive we must find the Tribe of Rushing Water! Yowls of agreement followed her words soon the yowls turned into chanting and the entire cave was filled with a chorus of _We are strong, we are clever, we are the Tribe of Hollow Caves!_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Pebble climbed out of his nest and shook out his dappled grey fur. As he padded out into the main cave he noticed that Rock, one of the main cave guards was organising the hunting patrols. He waved his tail in greeting as he padded over to find out which patrol he was on. He was on the sunhigh patrol with Ice, a pure white tom, Feather, a grey tom with surprisingly long fur and Bird, a light brown tabby she-cat. The patrol set off at a trot and soon Pebble scented a vole nearby but he knew better than to pounce on the small creature, instead he signalled with his tail for the rest of the patrol to form a circle around the vole and to keep hidden. After a while an eagle that was circling above them swooped down and grabbed the vole with its' talons but before it could fly away the four cats leapt on its' back and Pebble dealt the killing bite thanking the Tribe of Endless Hunting as he did so. By the time they returned they had caught two mice and the eagle and came into the cave dragging the eagle behind them and that night everyone had a feast to celebrate the amazing catch and everyone slept with a full belly.


	3. Chapter 2

Long ago Stoneteller had been told of a lost tribe called the Tribe of Hollow Caves, just recently she received a prophecy ' _look for the small things that if moved can change the course of a stream to hollow out the caves'._ Stoneteller had figured out that the prophecy included the lost tribe but she had no idea who she was supposed to send to recover the tribe, that is until Pebble was born…

Pebble trotted along with the rest of the patrol which included Petal, Screech and Rock when all of a sudden five cats came barrelling at them from the bushes tails lashing and claws unsheathed. Pebble had no idea what to do but bravely faced a tabby she-cat, he was pinned within moments. Instead of clawing him further or even killing him at the worst she just sneered ''not much of a fighter, are you? If I wanted to I could line my nest with your pelt!'' when he didn't reply she simply hissed '' my name's Whisper and don't forget it!'' then she just stalked away with the rest of the rogues following her. The patrol returned covered in claw marks and bleeding heavily, the cats in the main cave were both concerned and curious about what had happened to their tribemates. Stoneteller ushered them into her cave one by one to treat their injuries, but when it was Pebbles' turn, after his injuries had been treated and he turned to leave Stoneteller stopped him '' wait!'' she called out '' I need to tell you something''.


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own warriors**_

 _ **Helloooo! As most of you know this my very first fanfic and I'm very sorry if my chapters are really short. Well anyways please review and now onto the story!**_

 _ **-Songmeadow**_

Chapter 3

Pebble trudged through the snow in the cold leaf-bare morning, as he walked he remembered what Stoneteller had told him the night before he left ' _look for the small things that if moved can change the course of a stream to hollow out the caves'._ He had been travelling for several sunrises and he was famished, his empty belly yowled with every step and the prey was becoming scrawnier. Pebble looked up to the sky expecting to see eagles but instead he saw big, dark, stormy clouds on the horizon, a blizzard was on its' way. Pebble knew that he would need to find shelter soon because if he got caught in the blizzard he was a dead cat. By the time Pebble had found a shallow cave for shelter and prey the blizzard was almost upon him so he quickly hurried back to his shelter and waited patiently for the blizzard to come. The wind howled past the mouth of the cave and rain, hail and snow pelted the mountain and as Pebble ate his vole he realised that this cave was full of cat scent, the scent was familiar, almost like his own but it was definitely tribe scent _I'm on the right track!_ He thought. As Pebble watched the blizzard go on he found himself falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own warriors**_

 _ **Hello again! This update was a little slow so sorry about that but updates should be coming quicker now maybe one chapter a day or something like that because since I'm on holidays I can update faster soo this must be getting boring, ON TO THE STORY!**_

Chapter 4

Pebble woke up to rays of sunlight pouring into the cave, at first, he was overjoyed because he thought that leaf-bare was coming to an end but then he remembered that weather after a blizzard was always like this and that it never lasted long and there were always side effects. He peeked outside and just as he'd thought there was a fresh layer of snow on the ground but Pebble was surprised to see fresh pawprints in the snow. Pebble followed the suspicious pawprints back the way he had come and ended up in a small clearing, in the middle of the clearing sat a light brown tom and by the looks of things he was eating a scrawny vole. '' who are you?'' demanded Pebble and the strange toms' head shot straight up and he turned around to glare suspiciously at Pebble, ''who would you be?'' the tom asked in a gruff but calm voice, ''I asked you first! But if you must know I'm Pebble from the Tribe of Rushing Wate- ''

''What?!'' exclaimed the tom '' you must be the cat we're looking for!''. The tom was clearly excited and Pebbles' curiosity only grew, ''why do you care about the Tribe of Rushing Water so much?'' asked Pebble trying to be polite, the tom replied in a voice that stated the answer was obvious '' I care because my tribe needs the Tribe of Rushing Waters' help! I'm Leaf by the way, follow me to our temporary camp'' Pebble was still slightly suspicious of Leaf but decided that this was his best chance at finding the lost tribe so he followed Leaf anyway.


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own warriors**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Venomheart the Dreamer: thank you for your great advice and for taking the time to review. I tried to make this chapter longer so I hope you enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 5**

The walk to the Tribe of Hollow Caves' camp was filled with a comfortable silence and Pebble took the silence as a chance to think. _I wonder what the Tribe of Hollow Caves is like_ he thought _it must be very alike to my tribe._ After a while Pebble noticed that Leaf seemed to be worried about something, ''what's wrong?'' he asked, Leaf let out a heavy sigh and turned to Pebble with worry swimming in his large, green eyes ''it's…it's just that my mate Mist is expecting my kits and I'm not sure that she's getting enough to eat'' Leaf blurted out after a moment's hesitation. Pebble laid his tail across the toms' shoulders in a comforting gesture and the two toms padded side by side until they reached the camp. Pebble gasped in surprise when he saw the camp, in the middle were four cats which must be all that remained of the lost tribe but that's not what surprised Pebble, what surprised him was how scrawny all the cats were they were as thin as twigs and they glanced at Pebble warily before retreating into the single den. The only cat left in the clearing was a tall, tortoiseshell she-cat with a scarred muzzle and apparently, she was Stoneteller, at first Pebble couldn't believe it because he had never seen a tortoiseshell cat in the mountains before. Suddenly Pebble realised that he was staring so he quickly looked away but he was too slow and Stoneteller caught his eye and she padded over. ''so, you're the cat that was sent to help us? What's your name?'' Stoneteller asked with her head tipped to the side as if she was trying to figure something out,

''well my name is Pebble and the Tribe of Rushing Water sent me to recover a lost trib-'' Pebble was interrupted by Stonetellers' joyful yowling, ''We're safe!'' she yowled '' the Tribe of Rushing Water sent help, we will survive!''

Pebble realised what was going on and joined in to celebrate. Soon Pebble found out that the cats in the clearing were Swoop, Snow and Mist, when he heard the name 'Mist' Pebble remembered that Mist was Leaf's mate. As he introduced himself to each cat he noticed that hope shone strongly in each of their eyes and Pebble realised that for the first time in his life he would have to be a leader which was fine except he didn't know how.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**_

 **So sorry I haven't posted lately but I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

 _ **Chapter 6:**_

Later that night Pebble was taken to the main den by Swoop, who showed him where his nest was. Just as she was leaving she whispered so softly he wasn't even sure if he was meant to hear ''we have been saved''. Pebble was woken by the grey dawn light filtering through the den, he quickly groomed his fur and stumbled out into the small clearing. The small group of cats were gathered there, quietly talking to each other and grooming their fur. Stoneteller padded up to him and told him the plan for the day

''first, we head towards that small clearing where you found Leaf, then you will take the lead and take us to your shelter, understood?''

''sure'' said Pebble confidently as Stoneteller bounded away from him to call the Tribe and tell them the plan. They left just before sunhigh and walked beside each other to the clearing, then Pebble took over and started to lead them towards his shelter but Stoneteller stopped him.

''we're making such good time we should keep going, I want us to make it to your Tribes' camp as soon as possible''

Pebble nodded and changed direction and kept walking back the way he had come. Nightfall was approaching and the sky was starting to blush pink, the air was starting to cool and all the cats were desperately looking for shelter. Finally Mist called out "I found something!" and all the cats rushed towards her at once. She had found a tunnel entrance just big enough for a cat to fit through, Leaf padded forward and checked for a scent and when there was none he waved his tail for the cats to go in. Inside the cave was a small clearing and each cat gratefully fell asleep on the sandy floor. In the morning the cats continued their trek, everything was going smoothly until Pebble scented something familiar but he couldn't quite place where he'd smelled it before. When suddenly he remembered with a jolt, this was Whispers' scent!


End file.
